secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Town Hall 9/29/03/430pm
Forum Link: Original Post Lindenworld Town Hall Transcript 9/29, 430pm This transcript has been edited with keeping it as easy to read as possible - multiple instances of a question have been removed, and the questions are spaced for easier reading. If you have any additional questions, feel free to IM Nova Linden in-world. Haney: Ok let's get started - Welcome to the new Lindenworld! Thanks for coming out and offering to be a part of it. You all probably already registered, but if not, make sure you IM Nova or sign up on the forums before 8 AM PDT tomorrow. Nova: Yes thank you. :-) This is open to any residents who are one month old or more, so please feel free to contact me! Haney: You may want to wait to decide until after the meeting. Ok - the main idea for the new people here, is you apply and if you are selected you get one plot for one month free of object and land taxes and we hope you build something that will attract residents. The owners of the parcels that get the most dwell will be invited back for another month, although you may be asked to change your parcel. Floor opens for questions: Oneironaut Escher: What kind of turnover are you looking at? How many people will stick around? Haney: We plan to have half change. Synvares Stonehill: what if one of use doesn't have much building experience Haney: You need to have been in SL a month - you may want to join with some other people who have building experience. However, we don't filter out for who can build. Kanker Greenacre: how will you regulate # of prims per parcel? Loki Pico: what is the prim limit? Haney: We will get a report oh how many prims are on each parcel - if you have more than 400 (which is the total allowed) then you are in trouble, including if someone builds overhead. Harald Nomad: That's a max prim limit of 400 at any time or overall? Do they have to be the same 400 all the time? Nova: At any one time, 400 per parcel. :-) And no they don't have to be the same. Surina Skallagrimson: Will we have land rights to prevent others from building over the top of us? Haney: Yes. Nova: Okay, I have several questions from Candie, if I could have a few moments to answer them. Will plots be assigned? No. What I plan on doing is being here at the times mentioned in the forums. I will go down the list in the order people are selected. If you are here, then you will have first pick. If you are not, then when you do show up you can pick at that time. Nova: Will plot swapping be okay? Good question. At this time I do not believe so. Haney? Haney: Let's think about the land swap Nova: Okay, we'll get back to you on that then. Nova: Is there a plan for what will go where? E.g. games in one section; rides in another? At this time there isn't a definite plan, but I will be working with those people who want to work together on larger attractions to attempt to set up areas for them. Jericho Powers: As for a proposal do we have to outline what we want to do now or just say we want to do something? Haney: No outline needed, just apply. Nova: We should have information on who is going to be allowed to build this first month sometime after the deadline tomorrow. Nova: What will Linden be building or providing? e.g. garden areas, map signs, etc - so we know what NOT to plan on building? As far as I know, there will be no Linden content so that residents are allowed the maximum number of prims. Nova: Are we allowed to advertise non-Lindenworld businesses/products? Haney, would care to answer this one? Haney: No, I don't think we allow that in general. Nova: How does traffic measurement work? Nova: As you may or may not know, we will be using the dwell system. This is a very basic set-up, so allow me a moment to explain.... Say Sally Jumpingjack is on for 20 minutes. She spends five minutes at a friends place, and then another 15 at one of the amusement park destinations. She has a certain amount of points each day. So Sally's friend would receive 25% of those points, and the person who owned the land at the amusement park area she was at 75% - make sense? Harald Nomad: Can we cage Sally? Nova: LOL - No please! Nova: Someone asks if there can be any selling of things here - the answer to that is no. Jim Lupis: no souvenir stands, then. Ezhar Fairlight: what about selling for $0 to prevent modifications? Daemioth Sklar: (There can be a souvenir stand providing things are free..) Nova: Right Daemioth. Selling for $0? Good question.. Haney? Haney: Sure, that's fine Nova: Loki Pico asks how people will be notified if you are selected! Check the announcements forums after the deadline tomorrow and there will also be a note card here on the site. Lynnix Muse: If you have say exactly 400 prims on your plot but a neighbor wants have a roller coaster track going thru your plot, that wouldn't be allowed correct? Nova: If you have exactly 400 prims, no. So if you wanted to allow people the chance to build over your plot, then you need to budget some prim space for them. :-) Kanker Greenacre: I wanted to know if you will keep an eye on script usage and "excess" physics. Nova: Yes, we will - that's part of my duties here. :-) Basically I'm going to be inviting people into the group Lindenworld Architects, so you guys can chat and plan together as needed... and yes, I will be here often checking. Haney: And part of the agreement is that you have to remove any script that Nova asks you to remove - as well as remove any sounds or lights that she deems are polluting other builds. Joan Nomad: What is the timeframe after receiving a plot for having a building up and operational? Nova: Haney, care to field that one? Haney: You should try to be done by the time dwell starts Nova: Which is on October 13th :-) Nova: Synvares asks how it would be announced when the park is done. Basically, we're hoping people will be finished by the 13th, in time for the dwell calculations to get started. I would assume we would be announcing around that date. :-) Synvares Stonehill: how would it be announced? Nova: Sorry, my mistake Synvares. Haney: I'm not sure how we will announce it, in the forums, etc, have an event Nova: Yes, that's something I'll start working on. ;-) Haney: In answer to an earlier question, yes you can trade plots if you both show up at a time when Nova is selling them. Nova: Ah yes, thanks Haney I was going to address that. Please contact me, and I will get in touch with you as soon as possible about the swap. Lynnix Muse: when 1.1 comes out people will be able to make their land pay, so that people have to pay to get on it, will that be alright in Linden World? Haney: Yes, that is fine. Oneironaut Escher: my question was actually related to that. Is 1.1 slated before Lindenworld opens? Haney: We can't comment on 1.1 date. Nova: Stay tuned. ;-) Ezhar Fairlight: your sneaky attempt to lure a release date out of 'em failed Harald Nomad: Is script control based on quantity or quality? Nova: Script control is going to be based on whether or not it's interfering with movement, i.e. if you are rezzing masses of objects at one time, I will definitely be contacting you about it. ;-) If you want to go nuts with texture animation which isn't such a huge drain on the sim, then that wouldn't be a problem, within reason of course. Harald Nomad: Is paying objects instead of paying entry fees acceptable? Nova: Haney, thoughts on that? Haney: It's fine to charge people to play games but we don't want to sell objects to take away. Ezhar Fairlight: related question: is gambling (for money) allowed? Haney: Yes, gambling is fine Lynnix Muse: pay objects to go on rides too yes? Haney: yes, ok to charge for rides Nova: Anything but selling objects that people take away. :-) Candie Apple: Can events be held on your plot? Are there any special restrictions? Nova: Haney? Haney: Yes, events can be held on your plot, no extra restrictions. Harald Nomad: So in order to stay, we have to compete against events? Nova: An interesting question.. Candie Apple: my intent is to build an event stage for everyone to use free of charge Nova: Well, I guess this means you're all welcome to host events and compete! Harald Nomad: Then dwelling rates make no sense at all. Nova: That's half the fun here - think of it as an amusement park, Survivor style, haha. Joan Nomad: But how can we compete with an event stage? Nova: You want to try to draw as many people to your place and get them to stay, obviously. If it becomes a real issue, we will address it, have no fear! Ezhar Fairlight: if you allow events to be held here (which influence dwell ratings), it'd be a mess, imagine 3 events at plots next to each other? Nova: Well possibly. We don't want drama, but we don't want to slap your wrists and say no, either. I encourage you all to discuss your feelings about this in the thread marked for discussion of the Amusement Park as well! :-) Brad Lupis: Would there be any way to turn off the dwell rating, during events so people won't hold events Just to raise their dwell rating? Haney: Brad - not, that's not part of the plan to turn off dwell Surina Skallagrimson: What time resolution will the dwell meter have? Does a person have to stay for a second or 5 minutes to be counted? Haney: Minimum of 5 minutes. Lynnix Muse: voters are allowed correct? and they count toward prim limit yes? Haney: Vote stations are ok and count against prim limit. Nova: Yes. Only one vote station per parcel please! :-) Harald Nomad: What are the remaining 2400 prims used for? Haney: That what we used to build the bridge. Haney: Oh I did have one thing to add - you should all build with entryways toward the roads. Ironchef Cook: sorry I came late, how is the dwell affecting us now? it's like a voting booth or if you don't get a lot of people to visit, you get booted? Haney: To encourage people to congregate in the middle, rather than around the outer edges. Nova: Yes Ironchef. The top 19 dwell numbers will stay, and the rest of you are welcome to go on the waiting list to try again! I'll have a small agreement for you approval before you actually purchase land. Brad Lupis: if we are working with a group, does the dwell for the entire group count, or if your dwell isn't high, you get kicked? Nova: Good question. Haney, what are your thoughts on this? Haney: You have the option to combine parcels and be counted by the average. Brad Lupis: ok, if we built a rollercoaster, it would be the group that gets the dwell rating, so we don't lose part of the coaster Nova: Right. It's all or nothing, not to sound cruel. *grins* Lynnix Muse: is there a amount of time your dwell rating has to be in the upper 19, then you can just stay permanently because you've been in the upper 19 a long time or? Nova: No, it's just the top 19 Lynnix. Each month we'll do new calculations; there is no set amount you have to have. Lynnix Muse: can your attraction ever be permanent? Nova: If you stay in the top 19 of 38 for of the dwell ratings. Nova: It's certainly going to be interesting, but I know everyone that has applied so far is going to give it their best shot when they build. :-) Haney: We do want to encourage you to bring in other people to help you build. Nova: Definitely! If your buddies were on the list and didn't get picked, they can still join you in your build! Their prims count towards your total however. Surina Skallagrimson: If you're trying to attract people to the middle, will to give extra weight to the dwell ratings for the edges to make it fair? Nova: We mean in the middle by the roads, Surina, so facing them. Ironchef Cook: oh, how often will you be booting people and bring new ones in? Nova: Well this first time the period will be from October 13th through the 27th, and people will be given until November 2nd to vacate. Lynnix Muse: what if two people want the same plot? Nova: The first person on the list of those drawn will get first pick IF they are there. Surina Skallagrimson: Will there be a "Grand Entrance" or no entry/exit at all? Nova: That's what the bridge is about Surina, right over there. :-) Nova: Any other questions, oh inquisitive ones? These are great! No? Well then, I guess we can call this a wrap! Feel free to think up more and come again at 8pm if you desire. :-) Thank you all so much for coming, and asking your questions! I'll be making a FAQ up later this week as well, so you can always have easy reference. :-) Best of luck to all of you; this is going to be wonderful fun! Category:Town Hall Logs